My Not-so-Little-Sister
by Karen Weasley
Summary: Fred reminisces on Ginny's wedding day.


Fred leaned against one of the many poles holding up the tent. He normally hated to be all dressed up in fancy robes especially in heat like this, but for her, he could put up with it. Looking around, he saw many people he recognized from school as well as from the Order all turned out to see the famous Harry Potter marry his little sister: Ginny. He kept repeating it to himself because he simply couldn't get it through his head that little baby Ginny was all grown up and getting married. He knew he sounded like some sentimental weirdo or, as George had taken the liberty of pointing out earlier, his mother, but he couldn't help it.

Of all the siblings that she had, Fred liked to think that he had always been her favorite: the one she was closest to. It wasn't as though he didn't trust or like Harry; in fact, Fred had been most pleased that Ginny had chosen him of all the boys she had ever dated. No, it was just that Fred didn't much fancy the idea of losing his baby sister…although; he thought with a sigh, she wasn't really a baby anymore, was she? At that moment, the music began, signaling the beginning of the wedding.

Fred watched as their father escorted Ginny down the aisle towards Harry. She looked absolutely stunning, and Fred couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. He saw Harry smile at her just as they took each other's hands and prepared to take their vows. He heard Harry promise to protect her always, and Fred prayed he would do that better than he had. He remembered vividly the moment when he had found out that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago, and he remembered how horrible he had felt. All he had told her was how wonderful her first year was going to be, but it had been anything but, and he hadn't noticed. He had never quite been able to forgive himself for that one, but Harry had always been there to save her.

The couple finished their vows, and the rings were exchanged along with the kiss that confirmed their marriage. Harry took her hand and ran back with her up the aisle. As she ran past, Fred saw her glance over at him and wink. He winked back and smiled as she ran off with her new husband. Glancing around, he saw that the guests were slowly making to follow the couple, and he slid out of the tent and over to where the reception was being held.

Momentarily skipping the greeting line, he instead headed over to the table where all Harry and Ginny's wedding presents sat waiting. He easily found the one from himself and George; the wrapping paper stood out a mile with its bright colors. His thoughts drifted to another parcel that waited for Ginny hidden inside the house; he hadn't wanted to give it to her in front of everyone else. It was to be the one last special thing between them before she went off to live her own life.

Looking over at the entrance, he saw Harry conversing with several members of the DA, and Ginny chatting amicably with family. He seized his chance. Hurrying over to her, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and beamed at him with an expression that only brides on their wedding day were capable of. "Congratulations, Gin," he said.

"Thanks, Fred," she replied. Her expression suddenly darkened as she looked at him. "What's wrong, Fred? You haven't been yourself all day; you and George haven't even pulled any jokes yet."

Fred smiled and took her hand. "Come with me," he whispered. He pulled her out of the pavilion and back into the house. He pulled her all the way to the second floor and into his and George's room.

"Fred," she chided gently. "I really shouldn't be leaving my own wedding reception. What's going on?"

Fred had her sit on the bed then moved over to the chest of drawers. He rummaged in the second drawer for a moment until he opened the secret panel that not even George knew about. Pulling out what was inside, he went back to sit beside his sister. "Well, don't feel too badly about that," he said with a gentle smile. "This is about the wedding in a way."

"What are you on about, Fred?" Ginny asked.

He sighed and held out the package wrapped in a much more modest wrapping paper than the one at the pavilion; no one would've guessed who the package was from had Fred not been holding it. "I made this for you, but I really didn't want anyone else to see it. I figured it could be the last thing to be just between us."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply to his last comment, but he pushed the package into her hands, and she smiled in anticipation. "Should I open it now, then?"

"Only if you want to," Fred grinned back.

Without another word, Ginny tore into the wrapping paper, and Fred recalled a long-gone Christmas when they all had been much younger, and everyone had torn into their presents with the same gusto. Ginny, meanwhile, had removed all the paper to find a small, blue, leather bound book. She looked up at her brother in shock; Fred had actually bought her a book? "Fred…" she began slowly.

"It's not a book, I promise. I haven't gone that far off my rocker."

Ginny laughed and opened the cover. On the first page was a picture from the summer before the war began of her and Fred in their backyard. Under the picture was her name spelled out in sparks that flashed and twinkled as she watched. "Oh my God…" she exclaimed when she saw the sparks. "You remembered that?"

"How could I ever forget it, Gin?" Fred asked in disbelief.

_A four year old Ginny came running into the house from the backyard crying in obvious pain. She ran straight through the kitchen where her mother and father sat and continued up the stairs to the second floor where the people she was looking for were. She didn't even bother to knock but put her shoulder against the door and pushed until she could run into the room._

_Fred was sitting on the floor, and George was lounging on the bed; both looked up in surprise when they heard their door open. "Ginny?" George said in shock._

"_What's wrong, Gin?" Fred asked, noticing her tears._

_Ginny shook her head and ran straight into Fred's arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed while Fred and George looked at each other in bewilderment. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Fred repeated gently._

"_I w-w-was outside playing with R-r-ron," Ginny began shakily. "I-I wanted t-to learn how to play catch, and he said he'd teach me. I guess I'm not very good because he got m-m-mad at me. He yelled at me th-then threw the b-b-ball at me. I-it hit my arm!" she wailed and extended her arm for her brothers to examine._

_Fred and George's lips tightened at the sight of the nasty bruise blooming on Ginny's upper arm. "Did you tell Mum?" George asked with forced calmness._

"_N-no," Ginny said, shaking her head. "I-I ran straight up here."_

"_Let's go, George," Fred said with determination, but Ginny tightened her arms around his neck when he made to move._

"_Uh how about I go tell Mum, and you stay here with Gin," George suggested quickly._

"_Good idea," Fred agreed and waited until the door was closed before he turned his attention back to his sister. "Here now…stop crying, Gin," Fred said rubbing her shoulder. "Why would you ask mean old Ron to teach you how to play catch anyway?"_

"_Because Bill and Charlie are always too busy, Percy would say no, and it was supposed to be a surprise for you and George," she sniffed._

"_A surprise for us?" Fred asked._

"_Yes…I wanted to play with you but didn't want you to get angry at me for not knowing how!" she cried._

"_Awe Ginny…" Fred sighed, pulling her closer. He didn't really know what to say; his mum was always better at this. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Hey you want to see some magic?" he asked her. She looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded. "Here, let go of me so I can go get a wand, ok?" She let go, and he placed her gently up on his bed then turned to face his room. "Now where did I put that thing?" he asked in mock curiosity. The wand he had "borrowed" from Bill was currently residing in his back pocket, but he was trying to make Ginny laugh. He stared around the room for a few moments then said, "Ah ha there it is!" and made his way over to a fake wand that his parents had bought him._

"_Now, let's see if I can-AAHHHHH!" he screamed as the wand turned into a rubber chicken. Ginny giggled. "Well, that was unexpected…" Fred sighed. "Oh there's the real one!" He picked up another fake wand, and it turned into a pair of briefs. Ginny laughed harder and harder as Fred picked up fake wand after fake wand. "Oh what are you laughing at?" Fred teased, turning to her with his hands on his hips._

_Ginny giggled and pointed at his jeans. "The real wand's in your pocket!"_

"_It is?!" Fred asked in mock surprise. "Well would you look at that? I've had it with me the whole time. Now I can finally do that magic for you! You're so clever, Gin." Ginny beamed as Fred took the real wand out. "And now, the Amazing Fred will attempt magic beyond your wildest dreams," he announced dramatically. "However, before I begin this trick, I will need some help from someone in the audience." He looked critically around the room as though it was full of people before pointing at Ginny. "Ah ha the obvious choice!" he exclaimed. "What's your name?" he asked._

"_Ginny," she said, playing along._

"_Perfect!" Fred exclaimed and rolled up his sleeves. "Watch very closely now." He waved the wand, and red sparks flew out and hovered in front of him. He waved the wand again and again until he had a rainbow of sparks floating in midair. "Now comes the tricky part…" he told Ginny. He began to write with the wand, and the sparks slowly began to follow the path. Within a few minutes, he had managed to create a design in the middle of the room. "Ta da!" he cried dramatically, moving aside so Ginny could see._

_Ginny squealed in delight; Fred had written her name in midair with the sparks. "It's so pretty!" she cried. "Thanks Freddie!"_

_Fred sat down beside his sister and pulled her into a one armed hug. "You're welcome, Gin."_

"_You're the best brother ever," she said as she snuggled closer._

"_Thanks Gin," Fred said as his heart swelled. "You're the best little sister ever, too."_

Fred smiled at the memory as Ginny began to turn through the pages. He hadn't bothered to put them in any particular order; he was a Weasley twin after all. She laughed at the picture of them in the tent after the Quidditch world cup. "We had so much fun on that trip," she sighed.

"Yeah right up until those freaks decided to have a reunion right in the middle of the camp grounds," Fred reminded her.

"That's true," Ginny agreed. "What's this one?" she asked, moving the book so Fred could see. "I don't remember this."

Fred smiled as he saw what Ginny was looking at. It was a picture of him not long after he had turned four holding Ginny. In the picture, she was laughing as her little hand shook Fred's whole head back and forth by his nose. "You used to do that all the time," he said with a small laugh. "You thought it was the funniest thing in the world. It all started right after you said your first word."

_It was late on a quiet spring evening, and the Weasleys were just beginning to gather in the living room for what Mrs. Weasley called "the family hour". Ginny was crawling around on the floor as everyone began to find seats. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch, Percy was sitting in a chair reading as usual, Ron was trying to sneak into the kitchen for thirds of desert, and Bill and Charlie had just come in from playing outside with the twins._

"_Where are those two?" Mrs. Weasley asked in an exasperated tone._

"_They'll be in in a minute," Bill said. "They're just putting their toy brooms away now."_

_Once Bill and Charlie had taken seats in the living room, everyone began their own conversations, and, at first, no one noticed Ginny crawling around._

_She crawled over to where her parents sat and looked up curiously. "What is it, Ginny?" her mother asked. "Are you looking for something?"_

_Ginny made an indistinct noise and continued crawling around the room. "I'm beginning to get worried, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "She hasn't spoken yet."_

"_She will, dear, just give her time," Mr. Weasley soothed._

_When she reached Charlie, she looked up, made the same noise, and moved on. "What d'you reckon she's doing, Mum?" Charlie asked in amusement._

"_I have no idea, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied._

_Ginny's next stop was Bill who tried to pick her up, but she shook her head and continued to crawl. "What is she looking for?" Charlie repeated._

_When she reached Percy, Ginny didn't stop for as long as the others; she simply shook her head, made that strange noise and moved on. By this time, George had entered the house and had plopped down on the floor by the fire. "What's going on?" he asked._

"_Ginny's looking for something," Charlie said, "but we've got no idea what."_

"_Well it certainly isn't Ron," George laughed as Ginny moved away from Ron even as he reached out for her. "C'mere Ginny," George called._

_Ginny froze at the sound of his voice. She cocked her head at him and just stared for a moment as though deep in thought. "Sorry I'm late everyone!" Fred called as he finally entered the house. "I couldn't get my broom to stay put."_

_At Fred's words, Ginny's whole attitude changed in an instant. Her whole face lit up, and she quickly began crawling in his direction. "Oh so that's what she's been looking for!" Charlie exclaimed._

"_What?" Fred asked in confusion._

"_Ginny's been crawling around the room for the past five minutes looking for something, and now we know what," Bill explained._

_Fred looked thunderstruck but regained his composure as Ginny stopped in front of him. "Hi there, Gin," Fred smiled._

_Ginny smiled back and reached her tiny arms into the air. She opened her mouth, "Ed!" she cried._

_Everyone in the room froze including Fred. "What was that Gin?" Fred finally managed._

"_Ed!" she repeated and stretched her arms out to him._

"_Mate…" George began, "I think she's saying your name!"_

_Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. "F-finally!" she cried._

_Fred, meanwhile, had lifted Ginny into his arms. "Well it's nice to know you can speak, Munchkin," he teased._

_She giggled happily and grabbed onto his nose. "Ginny…what are you doing?" Fred asked._

_She began to turn his head from side to side, and the more he protested, the faster she got. "Ginny…no! That's my nose!"_

"_Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed!" she repeated as she continued to turn his head. _

_When she finally stopped, the whole family was laughing. "You crazy munchkin!" Fred exclaimed._

_Ginny just laughed and buried her head in the crook of his neck._

As Fred finished his story, Ginny had turned as red as her hair in embarrassment. "I can't believe I did that," Ginny whispered.

Fred smiled. "I thought it was strange at the time, but now I think it's one of the best memories I have. The last time you did it was when I first left for school, and it's lucky you did it too. I had begun to think you were never going to speak to George or me again."

"Oh I remember that!" Ginny exclaimed. "Once I saw you and George buying all that stuff at Diagon Alley and packing your trunks, I realized you were going to leave me, and I got really mad."

"Yeah, you didn't say anything until George and I were ready to get on the train," Fred laughed.

_Bill, Charlie, and Percy had already said their goodbyes and had headed off to find their friends. Fred and George remained to get the last minute talk from their mother. Neither was really paying attention to their mother; George was looking excitedly at the train, and Fred was staring at his sister._

_He hated the idea of leaving her with her still thinking he was abandoning her; he wished his mother would shut up so he could try to talk to Ginny. What seemed ages later, his mother finally dismissed them, and he and George made their final goodbyes._

_Ron really wasn't fussed about it, and their mother was trying (and failing) not to cry. When George and Fred turned their attention to Ginny, she simply turned away from them. George looked upset but shrugged and headed for the train. "Come on, Fred!" he called._

_Fred, however, did not follow his twin. "Ginny…please let us say goodbye to you. I don't want to leave you like this." No response._

"_Come on, Fred!" George repeated. "We'll get stuck sitting with Percy if we don't move it!"_

_Fred hugged his non-responsive sister and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at Christmas then, Munchkin," he whispered, using his unique nickname for her. "I promise to send you a letter telling you all about it."_

"_Come on, Fred!" George yelled, clearly impatient._

"_Alright, I'm coming! Keep your hair on!" Fred called back. As he made to follow his twin, however, he heard a voice behind him._

"_WAIT!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs._

_Both Fred and George froze and turned to face their sister._

_Ginny tore away from her mother and launched herself into the twins' arms. Both boys hugged her just as tightly. "Don't go," Ginny whispered._

"_Got to, Gin," George said gently. _

"_Yeah, we have to make sure Percy doesn't make the place too boring," Fred added with a smile._

_Ginny laughed slightly through her tears._

"_We'll be back," George said reassuringly._

"_As long as Percy doesn't kill us first," Fred teased._

"_He'd better not," Ginny said sternly, "or he's going to have to deal with me when he gets home."_

"_Our little Ginny: a force to be reckoned with," George said._

"_And a dangerous one at that," Fred added._

_The whistle blew signaling for students to board the train._

"_We have to go now, Gin," George said as he carefully detached himself from her. "See you at Christmas. Make sure you drive Ron nuts in the meantime!"_

_Ginny laughed as George climbed onto the train._

"_So…you're not mad at me anymore, Munchkin?" Fred asked her quietly._

_Ginny shook her head. "I can't stay mad at you Freddie; you're my big brother!"_

_Fred beamed. "I love you, Ginny," he said hugging her again._

"_I love you too, Ed," she replied with a giggle._

_When he pulled away, she gripped his nose and shook his head with a laugh._

"_Now what was that for?" Fred asked._

"_To make sure you don't forget me," Ginny said as though it was obvious._

"_I promise I won't," Fred laughed. "I'll see you soon, ok?"_

_Ginny nodded and stood back so Fred could get on the train._

_Once on board, Fred leaned out a window and waved to his sister until the train rounded a corner, and she vanished from sight._

Ginny continued to flip through the pictures in the book. Most were of her and Fred at various family events although a few featured George as well. Both of them laughed at the majority of pictures and the various memories and stories they triggered. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and they both looked up to see Mrs. Weasley standing there with a small smile on her face.

"So this is where you got off to," she said. "Everyone's looking for you, Ginny; it's nearly time for the dinner."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize how long I'd been up here!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at the clock on Fred's nightstand. "I'm sorry, Mum."

"It's my fault," Fred piped up. "I was just giving her my present."

"It's alright dears," Mrs. Weasley replied. "I'll let you finish, but don't take too much longer now." She pulled the door closed behind her.

Fred turned to Ginny with a sheepish expression. "Sorry about that, Gin," he said. "I should've waited."

"I would've smacked you if you had!" Ginny said indignantly. "This is the best present I'll get today!"

"You mean it?" Fred asked.

"Of course I do! This is something that's real and from the heart; most of the stuff out there will be a joke or a tradition."

"And who needs that stuff?" Fred laughed. "I'm glad you like it. It's just a way for you to remember what we had."

Ginny's expression grew serious again. "Why do you keep talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're not going to be my brother anymore or something. Do you think that just because I'm married I won't be your little sister anymore?"

"Well, you're going to live with Harry and start a family with him, so I just thought that-"

"Being married doesn't change anything!" Ginny cried. "I'm still your sister, you're still my brother, and we still have our special bond. Just because I have one with Harry doesn't mean I lose the one with you or that it's less important to me."

Fred grinned and hugged his sister. "I love you, Munchkin."

Ginny laughed and pulled away. "I love you too..." She trailed off and grabbed his nose and shook his head just like she had when she was younger. "Ed," she finished with a grin.

Later during the reception, Fred and George stood up to give a speech. "Congratulations to our sister Ginny…" Fred began.

"And good luck to our mate Harry who has no idea what he has just let himself in for!" George finished. Everyone laughed.

"But seriously, Harry," George continued. "We feel that it is our sacred duty as older brothers to warn you."

"If you hurt her in any way, you'll have us to answer to!" Fred concluded, shaking his finger at Harry with an expression that told everyone he was teasing.

"So, we know we should say 'best wishes' and all that fluff, but we thought this summed it up better," George said.

Both twins took out their wands and pointed them at two sets of balloons that exploded to reveal fireworks that flew into the night and exploded over the pavilion with deafening explosions. The message read:

_**Harry and Ginny Potter: Congratulations and Good Luck**_

As the rest of the crowd cheered and applauded, Ginny glanced at Fred who was already staring at her. She beamed and winked before mouthing, "Thanks big brother!"

Fred winked in return and mouthed, "You're welcome, my not-so-little sister!"


End file.
